


i told myself i'm tired of holding up your backup plans

by dancingmalum



Series: 5sos gay one shots [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, angsty smut, ashton gets mad, muke is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmalum/pseuds/dancingmalum
Summary: "Someone, what?" Ashton used his free hand to hold onto Luke's jaw, forcing him to make eye contact. He seemed irritated, but not quite mad."Someone did this before," Luke whispers, he's so easy."Someone fingered your before?" Ashton asks, nudging his fingers deeper. His eyes narrow, and Luke knows he's pissed now. "Who was it?""H-he said I-I can't tell a-anyone," Luke stutters, shaking of pleasure and fear at the same time. Ashton's fingers against his prostate feel way too good and he's so turned on by Ashton being mad like this."So a guy fingered you before," Ashton says, mostly to himself. "And I can assume that he made you feel good like this? He made you shake in pleasure?" He taunts, starting to thrust slowly again, but roughly this time."N-no," Luke whimpers."Fucking tell me who," Ashton demands, speeding up his fingers and causing Luke to cry out and moan. "Tell me who fucking fingered you.""I-it was Michael," Luke confesses, and he whines when Ashton's fingers come to an abrupt stop inside him. He fucked this up. Big time.





	

~ Ashton fingering Luke and Luke lets it slip that Michael fingered him when they were first on tour ~

~

It's painful, watching Ashton drum his whole entire fucking heart out and sweat like crazy, it's hot and Luke's surprised he can still play guitar and watch Ashton at the same time. This is the one time he's thankful for practicing the same song over and over again; at shows his fingers just know what to do and he can zone off. It's muscle memory.

But then Ashton looks back at Luke and smirks just the slightest, and Luke's done. His fingers fumble on the fretboard and he stumbles back to his microphone, his cheeks having a new flush of red as he starts singing his part. He's not quite sure what's more embarrassing, the fact that Ashton made him mess up like that or the fact that he messed up like that in front of a few thousand people.

Luke finishes his singing part and pulls away from the mic, suddenly sweating even more and shaking a little. It's almost like the temperature jumped a few hundred degrees but Luke knows he's just freaking out again. Ashton makes him feel like this and it's not fair. The thing they've had going for a month or so makes Luke crumble at just the thought of it, and it gets even worse if Ashton is particularly but yet subtly more sexy. Like tonight.

As soon as the show is over and the final bow is done, Luke rushes off stage and does his best to avoid Ashton. When he gets to the dressing room, he leans against the wall above his stuff and catches his breath. It's tiring, trying to avoid Ashton, because he's always around. They're on a world tour together, it's impossible to avoid him completely, but he does his best.

"Trying to run away from me isn't working, Lu, haven't you figured this out before?"

"You try to embarrass me in front of the fans, it's not nice," Luke says, trying to calm his shaking voice. "What if they find out about us?"

"What do you mean, about us? They ship us together anyways," Ashton chuckles, and Luke blushes, looking down. He well knows that fans ship them together, sometimes he'll get Twitter messages from fans with links to lashton fanfiction (he totally does not read them, no way). "And it's not like we've had sex or anything, it's really just making out whenever we have the chance."

And ouch, that hurt just a little bit. But Luke chooses to ignore what Ashton said and he pulls his shirt and jeans off to change into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He feels Ashton's hands on his hips when he bends down to put his dirty clothes into the growing bag of stuff that needs washing, and he tries to hide his shaking hands when he stands back up.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you when we get back to the hotel," Ashton growls in his ear before walking away as Michael and Calum enter the dressing room, discussing some anime that Michael made Calum watch. Luke's absolutely fucking shook.

~

"Make me mess up one more time on stage and I swear to god I will-" Luke started to say as they enter their shared hotel room, but he's cut off by Ashton's lips meeting his in a harsh kiss. Ashton pulls back just enough to look each other in the eyes.

"You'll what, Luke?" Ashton taunts, and Luke's knees almost collapse as he kisses him hard again. Ashton grabs Luke's thighs and picks him up, dropping him on one of the beds a few seconds later. "I'm not certain, but I'm pretty sure that I'm the one in charge, here, Luke. You can't order me around."

"Ash, please," Luke whispers, he's so turned on by Ashton being all dominant and in charge, he never knew he liked to hear Ashton like this before.

"Please what?" Ashton asks, his eyes going up and down Luke's body a few times. Luke can tell that Ashton's hard, his length is painfully obvious in the front of his jeans, and Luke's glad that they're both thinking the same things, it would be awkward if Luke wanted sex and Ashton just wanted a cuddle. "Please what, Luke?" Ashton repeats.

"Touch me," Luke whimpers, squirming on the bed. He sits up and pulls his sweatshirt off, leaving him with a bare chest. Ashton's eyes take in the uncovered skin. The older boy pulls his shirt off and kneels on the bed next to Luke, hands reaching out and exploring Luke's body. Luke grabs Ashton's face and kisses him, whimpering when Ashton's fingers play with his nipples. Ashton pushes Luke so he's laying down, their lips disconnecting, and his hands dance around the hem of his sweatpants. Their eyes meet, and Luke nods desperately. "Take them off, Ash." Ashton does, he pulls them off and tosses them aside, leaving the blonde in only his tight black boxers.

"God, Lu, you're so beautiful," Ashton murmurs, leaning forwards and pressing kisses around Luke's upper thighs and leaving a few marks.

"Please, Ashton, touch me," Luke begs, bucking his hips up when Ashton's lips got close to his hard length. Ashton tugs the hem of his boxers down a bit, looking up to make sure it's okay, and Luke's just letting out tiny pleas. In seconds, the fabric is somewhere else in the room and Ashton's pumping his length quickly. Luke whines and his hips stutter when a finger is suddenly rubbing over his hole. "Fuck, fuck do that again," he whimpers. Everything's going so fast and he's trying to make it go faster, it just feels so good.

"Shh, babe, we're gonna slow it down a bit, okay?" Ashton pulls his hands away from Luke completely, leaving him gasping for breath and clenching his fingers in the sheets. He whimpers, and Ashton wraps his hand around Luke's length and slowly pumps him until he calms down enough to steady his breathing.

"Slow is good," Luke whispers, his eyes looking up at the older boy. Ashton lets go of the blonde and leans over to grab a small bottle of lube, Luke hadn't even noticed it before. The cap is popped open and Ashton drizzles it onto his fingers, and Luke blushes as his thighs are nudged farther apart.

"You look so good right now, Lu," Ashton murmurs, then rubs a finger over his hole. Luke lets out a breath, shifting his hips forwards to try to get the older boy to keep going. Ashton chuckles softly, gently pushing his finger in and pulling out again, he's teasing and Luke can't handle it.

"Please, Ashton, just- please," he whines quietly, impatiently bucking his hips.

"Slow, baby, remember?" Ashton reminds him, but thrusts his finger in again. He creates a gentle rhythm that has Luke moaning, but not satisfied enough, he needs more. Not too long later, Ashton has three fingers inside the younger boy and he's thrusting at a good speed. "You're all mine, only I see you like this," Ashton says.

"Someone..." Luke trails off softly, but decides not to continue. He knows he shouldn't have said anything when he feels Ashton's fingers stop while deep inside him.

"What were you saying, Luke?"

"N-nothing, I wasn't saying anything."

"Someone, what? What happened?" Ashton used his free hand to hold onto Luke's jaw, forcing him to make eye contact. He seemed irritated, but not quite mad.

"Someone did this before," Luke whispers, he's so easy. Ashton knows how to pull answers out of him without resistance.

"Someone fingered your before?" Ashton asks, nudging his fingers deeper. His eyes narrow, and Luke knows he's pissed now. "Who was it?"

"H-he said I-I can't tell a-anyone," Luke stutters, shaking of pleasure and fear at the same time. Ashton's fingers against his prostate feel way too good and he's so turned on by Ashton being mad like this.

"So a guy fingered you before," Ashton says, mostly to himself. "And I can assume that he made you feel good like this? He made you shake in pleasure?" He taunts, starting to thrust slowly again, but roughly this time.

"N-no," Luke whimpers.

"Tell me who, Luke."

"I can't..."

"Fucking tell me who," Ashton demands, speeding up his fingers and causing Luke to cry out and moan. "Tell me who fucking fingered you, Luke."

"I-it was Michael," Luke confesses, and he whines when Ashton's fingers come to an abrupt stop inside him.

"Michael?" Ashton asks, his voice softer. He looks hurt, his confidence was shot by the thought of Michael touching Luke like this. "You let Michael finger you?" He asks quietly.

"It was when we first went on tour, you and Cal were somewhere in the city and Michael and I were on the bus and-"

"Shut your damn mouth, Luke, I don't want to hear it," Ashton snaps, pulling his fingers out.

"Ash- please keep going, I'm so close," Luke begs.

"Why don't you go to Michael about it? He seems like he knows how to pleasure you just fine."

"That's different, I was curious and he was around, I promise I really like you, I want you to finger me, not him," Luke pleads. He feels so desperate and needy. "I need you, Ash, please."

"The day I finally get you, you tell me that Michael, fucking Michael of all people, fingered you before," Ashton rambles, an angry look on his face. "So you tell me when I'm in control of your orgasms, when I can do just about anything to you," he continues, a smirk sliding onto his lips. "I've got you wrapped around my fucking finger, Luke, was it such a good idea to say that?"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to," Luke says softly. Ashton pushes three fingers back into the blonde, making him gasp and squeeze his eyes shut when Ashton pumps roughly.

"Yeah? Feel good? Can Michael make you feel like this?" Ashton taunts.

"N-no, he can't."

"Tell me then, tell me who makes you feel this good."

"You do, Ash, you make me feel like this," Luke whimpers. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come," he gasps. Ashton quickly grabs Luke's wrist as he reached towards his length, pinning it next to his head.

"Don't you dare fucking touch yourself, if you're gonna come you have to do it untouched," Ashton orders, and Luke cries out in pleasure as he comes all over his tummy. Ashton just fingers him through it until the younger boy pulls his fingers out and tries to calm his breathing. "You look so good, Lu," Ashton tells him gently, unbuttoning his own jeans and pushing them down enough to pull his length out, pumping himself quickly.

"Fuck, Ash, you made me feel so good, nobody else can do that, I promise," Luke says, his voice fucked out. Ashton groans and comes on Luke's tummy, adding to the mess. He curses quietly a few times, catching his breath. He cleans Luke's tummy off silently, not looking him in the eye, and Luke feels horrible because Ashton's obviously not over the fact that Michael had fingered Luke once before. "Ash, babe, I promise it meant nothing with Michael," he explains softly.

"It's fine," Ashton shrugs, but Luke can tell it's not fine. "Really, it's fine," he says before Luke can say anything.

"I love you," Luke says softly, and Ashton turns away from the garbage can to face him, looking in his eyes. "It's only you, I love you," Luke admits.

"God, I thought I'd never hear you say it," Ashton mumbles, leaning down and pressing his lips to Luke's, and he soon climbs into bed with him. Once their lips break apart, they smile, and Luke knows that Ashton's not pissed at him about Michael anymore. "I love you too," Ashton whispers back.


End file.
